V3.8
|Related = Patch 3.8 notes |Prev = V3.7 |Next = V3.9 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch: * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Friday, June 14: * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Monday, June 17: * League of Legends V3.8 Champions ; * Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is in this build but will be turned on at a later date. ** Release date was June 13, 2013. ; * ** Tibbers' health increased to from . ** Tibbers' magic resist increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Ashe now gains Focus stacks every second while not attacking instead of gaining critical strike chance. ** Ashe will critically strike on her next basic attack when she reaches 100 Focus stacks. ** Initial Focus stacks are equal to Ashe's critical strike chance. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Missile Barrage would sometimes fail to deal damage. ; * ** If the target is beyond narrow terrain Hecarim will leap over it to reach them. * ** Dealing + damage at end location. ** Spectral rider base damage increased to from ** Spectral rider AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Explosion radius increased to 250 from 230. * ** Not granting vision of rooted target. * ** Heal changed to missing health}} on-cast followed by the same amount over tether duration from over time. * ** Allied area-of-effect shield not accounting for AP ratio. ; * ** Isolation grants 45% bonus damage. * ** Grants bonus damage (further increased by Isolation). * ** Targets hit are slowed by 20% for 2 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Being able to be cast during . * ** No longer consumes or applies . * ** Stealthed damage reduction increased to 50% from 40%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the slow wasn't reduced by Tenacity / . ** Missile now applies a 1 second slow to targets struck, refreshing every seconds. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ** Root not applying if Lissandra dies. * ** Cooldown start changed to on-cast from reactivation/projectile travel end. * ** Self-cast duration increased to seconds from . ** Slow increased to % from 20% at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Damage over time AP ratio being lower than intended. ; * ** Spell has been refactored to better detect terrain. ; * ** Health ratio reduced to from 16%. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Disable duration reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 450 from 410. ** Base armor increased to from . * * Base Power Chord damage changed to from 8 + (10 level). * ** Fixed a bug where was not reducing the target's damage. ** duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Self and allied bonus resistances reduced to from . ** Aura bonus resistances aura changed to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Thresh could cast while casting Death Sentence. ; * ** Fixed a bug where casting Piercing Arrow while targeting an enemy would cause Varus to stop moving. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Blast Shield's cooldown at higher levels was 1 second longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Vault Breaker while targeting an enemy would cause Vi to stop moving. General Champion Notes * Targeted wall-jump abilities now check both sides of the wall for the closest location of the cursor, so players don't fail-jump into a wall, when the other side was clearly in range. * We've added new targeting indicators to show how far the target is knocked back for the following abilities: ** ** ** ** * We've improved consistency for abilities that behaved inconsistently when the targeted enemy uses . We’re cleaning up these interactions so that either the ability won’t cast or Flash won’t be used up (it will be one or the other, never both). ** ** ** ** Changes to Slow Zones All slow zones now update on a quarter-second interval, meaning when you move out of a slow field, the slow will wear off almost immediately unless you're hit by an ability that applies an individual slow (like ). What this means: your champion's movement speed will be restored more quickly when leaving a slow field, but the slow within the fields have not been changed. This change should make interacting with slow zones more intuitive while rewarding players who react quickly (as stepping out of a slow field will reward you faster). This is a small nerf to most of the champions affected, but we will be closely monitoring champions affected by these changes. * The following abilities have had their slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Vladimir's slow doesn't refresh - he may have been mentioned in error. * also applies a 0.25 second slow to targets hit by the detonation. * missile also applies a 1-second slow to targets struck. Items * Cost reduced to 325 from 350. * Items that build out of Boots of Speed have had their recipe costs increased by 25. * Cost reduced to 400 from 475. * Health reduced to 60 from 80. * Mana restore on kill reduced to 4 from 5. * Cost reduced to 440 from 475. * Armor reduced to 0 from 5. * Health regen per 5 increased to 10 from 8. * Unique passive now blocks 8 damage from champion basic attacks from 6. * Cost reduced to 900 from 950. * Removed from the game. * Combine cost increased to 850 from 430. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 65. * Additional Passive - Basic attacks deal 15 (+15% of ability power) as bonus magic damage on hit. * New recipe: + + + 700g = 2400g * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Revised Passive - Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target, stacks up to 5 times. Jungle items * All instances of Rend as a passive have been changed to Maim. * Maim is now the passive that refers to dealing bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Butcher is the passive that refers to dealing percent bonus damage to monsters from all sources. * Unique Passive - Rend changed to Unique Passive - Maim: deals 10 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Unique Passive - Rend changed to Unique Passive - Maim: deals 10 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Unique Passive - Maim ** Now deals 60 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from 1600g. * Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Armor reduced to 25 from 30. * ** Changed to deal 100 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack from having a 25% chance of dealing bonus magic damage. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * ** Ward duration reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Attack damage reduced to 35 from 45. * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. Maps Summoner's Rift * Wolves ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60. * Wraiths ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. * Golems ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60. * ** Base experience granted increased to 340 from 220. ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to. * ** Base experience granted increased to 340 from 220. ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to. * ** Base experience granted reduced to 10 from 40. Twisted Treeline Enabled several items * * * * * Crystal Scar Added Dominion variants of several items * ** Mana per charge increased to 5 from 4. * ** Mana per charge increased to 8 from 4. * ** Mana per charge increased to 10 from 6. * ** Stack interval reduced to 40 seconds from 60 seconds. Howling Abyss Enabled several items * * * * * * Shop close distance is now calculated from the spawn, not the shop. * Shop close distance increased to 1600 from 1400. * Fixed a bug causing players to become stuck if they wiggled behind blue laser turret. * Poros have gone through an 80s action movie training montage and now have some resistance to lasers. Game Interface Minimap & HUD * The player's nameplate will now always be drawn last, causing it to always appear over ally and enemy health plates. Item Shop * The search terms " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " " have been added to the in-game item shop. Custom Item Sets * Item sets will no longer be lost when a player changes their Summoner name. Game Menus * The Key Binding page has been reorganized to be easier to use Gifting Animation * Gifting animation has been updated Custom Game Minimaps * Custom Game minimaps updated to include unique mini maps for each map League System * Added the ability to spectate players and teams in challenger tier via an option in the leagues menu. * Added notifications to inform players when they are close to hitting LP decay for inactivity in ranked queues. Player Behavior Behavior Alerts * The PVP.net client will display new warning alerts for players with spikes of negative activity, in order to help course-correct them as soon as possible with quick and direct feedback. * Players with recently detected unsportsmanlike behavior will see a warning after the End of Game screen. * Alerts will not follow every player report; alerts are targeted toward players that exhibit uncharacteristic spikes of highly negative behavior. General * The Loading Screen no longer appears off-center in your monitor after Champ Select, when in Borderless or Windowed mode. * Included a possible fix for an issue that would cause LoL to open in the bottom right of the screen on computers under heavy load * Logitech monochrome keyboards should no longer clear their display when the last two heads-up buttons are pressed. * Logitech keyboards should no longer change their brightness when your champion is dead. Undocumented Changes Items * ** Total cost reduced to 2400 from 2450. * ** Total cost reduced to 2150 from 2200. * ** Total cost reduced to 2475 from 2525. Champions ; * ** Has a new targeting particle. ; * ** Animation is slower and has a more visible wind-up. de:V3.8 fr:V3.08 pl:V3.8 Category:Patch notes